Sueño o Pesadilla?
by CrossVampire
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer fic espero que les guste---DantexNero---Yaoi ChicoxChico próximamente LEMON! o
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado dos semanas desde que Fortuna fue destrozada casi completamente por los demonios, dos semanas desde que Nero le pidiese a Kyrie que fuese su novia y que Credo estuviese al punto de matar al pobre alvino. Y claro como olvidar del encuentro de aquel caza demonios misterioso denominado Dante, de quien Nero no pudo olvidarse, aunque quisiese.

Pero ¿por que? ¿A que se debía eso? El ahora estaba con la muchacha más hermosa y encantadora de toda Fortuna, de quien estaba enamorado, aunque lo negaba en muchas ocasiones, desde hace mucho tiempo. Al principio fue un "amor" de hermanos, de una madre que nunca tubo, pero después se dio cuenta que no era así, el la quería demasiado al punto de no poder estar sin ella, estar vacio por dentro. Claro, Nero la amaba, pero entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en el momento más feliz de toda su vida el se sentía solo como si todo le faltase?. Sin mencionar que todo lo que el hacia o veía le recordaba a aquella persona tan desagradable que había conocido. Ese maldito anciano que le hacia salir de sus casillas en innumerables veces, Dante.

Bueno que importaba, tenia cosas mejores en las que pensar como ser…ayudar a las personas a reparar los daños sufridos.

-Nero!!...-llamo una mujer, quien se encontraba corriendo en dirección a el.

-Kyrie- dijo al parecer cansado de que esta le llamase. No era la primer vez, en todo el santo día, que lo llamaba más bien se podría decir que, y sin exagerar, era como la decima vez que lo hacia y todos por diversos motivos ya sea por querer que le ayude a saber si una prenda le sentía bien, que le abra un frasco de mayonesa, limpie el baño u otros motivos que ustedes se pueden imaginar.- que sucede ahora?.

-Lo siento Nirou…-le dijo la muchacha algo apenada al notar el cansancio del otro- es que es mi hermano…-no pudo decirla nada ya que estaba cansada pero en su rostro se notaba que estaba preocupada.

-Tu hermano?- Nero estaba confundido según el, el hermano mayor de ella estaba ayudando a unas personas a arreglar sus casas.

-Si, se le cayo unas maderas encima… por favor ayuda a mi hermano-se notaba que era grave, sus ojos estaba rebalsando una sustancia liquida y salada que poco a poco fue cayendo por sus mejillas rojas a causa de haber corrido.

-Esta bien- le sonrió mientras acariciaba, con su mano humana, la cabeza de Kyrie con dulzura.- por ti.

-Gracias Nero- también le sonrió y le dio un beso en su mejilla. Acto seguido le mostro donde estaba su hermano.

Al llegar encontraron a Credo debajo de un montón de maderas, al parecer el edificio había colapsado haciendo que Credo, quien se encontraba dentro, se le viniera todo encima.

Nero llego para auxiliarle quitando aquellos desechos que lastimaban a Credo. Fue más fácil de lo que pensaba, claro tener un brazo semi-demonio de vez en cuando era muy útil.

-Te encuentras bien, hermano?!-corrió Kyrie, aun llorando por lo asustada que estaba. Se coloco de rodillas al lado de su hermano quien sin verla se sentó con un poco de dificultad-no te muevas espera a que llegue un medico- exigió sin tener respuesta.

-Maldita sea…-gruño el ex soldado- nunca más pienso ayudar a construir un maldito edificio!!- dijo mientras, con ayuda de Kyrie, se levantaba y sacudía su ropa.

-Ja, ya estas viejo para hacer estas cosas, eh? Credo?- dijo el alvino con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

-Cierra la boca!!!-ordeno enojado- yo no necesitaba que me ayuda- ahgrr – no puedo finalizar su frase ya que sintió un terrible dolor en su pierna derecha.

-Credo!!...-grito para luego girar hacia donde estaba Nero, quien no podía tolerar ni un segundo ver llorar a Kyrie.

-Si, si ya lo se-suspiro y agarro a Credo como si fuese una "princesita".

-Que carajo haces!?- era obvio que esto le incomodaba al ex soldadito quien estaba a punto de golpear al pobre semi que tan solo trataba de "ayudar".

-Cállate…esto no lo hago porque quiero…-dijo comenzando a correr- además de que te quejas si ni siquiera puedes pararte solo?- le miro en un plazo de unos segundos mientras se reía por la situación de Credo.

Credo no dijo nada, luego podría "saldar cuentas" con el.

* * *

Una vez que regresaron del hospital, Nero, Kyrie y Credo se encontraban en casa, descansando del terrible día que todos tuvieron, bueno que Nero y Credo tuvieron ya que Kyrie prácticamente no izo nada.

Nero y Kyrie se encontraban, ambos sentados en frente de Credo pero en diferentes sillones, ya que este estaba en el sofá más largo que la casita tenia, recostado por culpa del vendado que poseía en su pierna.

Después de unos incómodos momentos de silencio Kyrie decidió romperlo.

-Bueno hermano si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo a mí o a Nero- sonrió a ambos muchachos, donde se podía observar a Credo con una cara de maldad pura y Nero con cara de "WTF?"-verdad Nero?-dijo poniéndole carita de perro mojado y abandonado.

-Pe-pero…-suspiro- esta bien…-dijo haciendo pucherito, quien un momento de descuido Kyrie le beso dulcemente y este quedo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Muchas gracias- se rio al ver a su hermano que la veía con el seño fruncido mirando a otro lado para no ver aquella cursi situación. Y salió directo al baño a darse una ducha.

Credo y Nero se quedaron solos en aquella habitación mirándose con cara de odio, esto parecía una competencia de quien mataba más con la mirada.

Minutos después Credo se cansó y agarro una revista que yacía en la mesita que se encontraba en frente de el, comenzó a leer su contenido.

-Me voy a dormir- hablo el semi-demonio, sin verle y a punto de levantarse de aquel sofá ya que una voz le interrumpió tal acción.

-A donde vas?- pregunto aun leyendo aquella revista.

-Que? Acaso no es obvio? A mi cuarto-le miro con el seño fruncido y luego izo una mueca de burla- o acaso quieres que duerma con MI novia?.

Credo no dijo nada solamente se limito a maldecir al niño en su mente. Realmente estos dos no se llevaban para nada bien.

-Tenemos que hablar-fue lo ultimo que dijo, mirando serio a Nero, quien este estaba confundido por tal frase.


	2. Chapter 2

El día estaba nublado, el cielo estaba repleto de nubes grises quienes amenazaban con llover en cualquier momento, y claro ese momento era ahora.

Estaba corriendo bajo la lluvia, sus ropas empapadas pegadas a su perfecto cuerpo y unos cuentos mechones, de su pálido cabello, adheridos a su fino rostro cubierto de sangre demoniaca.

Se encontraba en un bosque desolado y oscuro, luchando contra bestias horrendas pero fáciles de matar. Junto a su espada destrozaba la carne de estos demonios y con unos cuantos disparos de su arma acaba con los que se encontraban a larga distancia que el.

-Con un demonio estos malditos no se acaban más!!- dijo con un terrible enfado, mientras golpeaba y disparaba contra estas bestias.

Todo esto era culpa de Credo, el muy maldito le dijo que debía ir a acabar con unos demonios que se estaban acercando a Fortuna. Según él, no eran muchos y que iba a ser fácil, tanto que podría regresaría rápido a casa para ver a Kyrie.

En un momento de descuido unos de los demonios ataco a Nero haciendo que este se resbalara por la humedad que había en el suelo. Fue en ese preciso momento que vio a un demonio acercarse a él con la intención de aniquilarlo tal y como él hacía con los de su especie. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente esperando el golpe o, incluso la misma muerte. Pero nunca llego.

Al abrir sus ojos, vio a aquella persona a la que tanto añoraba ver. Destruyendo como si nada a aquellas bestias que aparecían como si fuesen cucarachas.

-Te encuentras bien, nene?-dijo burlonamente sin perder, en ningún momento, la vista de sus "contrincantes".

-Q-que haces acá?-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. A decir verdad nunca pensó en encontrárselo así, el tirado en el suelo indefenso y Dante ayudándolo, o mejor dicho salvándole el "pellejo".

El mayor no respondió, espero a terminar de matar a todos y de estar seguro de que había vencido a todos los demonios.

Nero simplemente le observaba, se había sentado y no pudo dejar de verle. Para el este momento era como un sueño. Un sueño hecho realidad. Claro, que para estas alturas ese "sueño" ya no lo era más.

El semi-demonio no se dio cuenta de que Dante ya había acabado con todos los demonios y de que se estaba acercando a él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Porque me miras así?, que acaso te gusto?- esto último lo dijo entre carcajadas, mientras que acercaba su rostro al del niño quedándose así a pocos centímetros.

Nero reacciono al escuchar esa última frase y sin poder evitarlo un pequeño rubor se le asomó al rostro al sentir la presencia y respiración del otro.

-Qué diablos haces tan cerca, maldito viejo!!?- Nero empujo hacia atrás a Dante. Este retrocedió riéndose por la reacción del menor.

El joven demonio se paro sacudiendo sus ropas, fue entonces que noto que Dante le miraba de una forma "extraña", fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente empapado y sus ropas dejaban ver el muy buen formado cuerpo de este.

-Jaja, che pibe y porque estas acá? No deberías estar con tu "amada" …eemmm…como se llamaba –Dante trato de recordar un nombre que nunca pudo llegar a su "gran" cerebro.

Nero simplemente veía al otro con una notable venita en su frente y un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

-Kyrie…-dijo entre dientes.

-Eh?...lo siento pero no pude escucharte...-Dante miro al otro sorprendido de que Nero no le gritase el nombre de esa chica.

-Kyrieee!!!-muy tarde. Nero grito de tal forma que hasta las personas de Fortuna que se encontraba a una distancia muy lejana de donde estaban ellos pudieron a ver escuchado aquel grito, claro a menos de que seas un sordos, despistado o que seas Dante.

-Pero, no grites que no soy sordo, nene…-dijo riéndose- además no me molestes que estoy tratando de pensar como se llamaba esa novia tuya-Dante volvió a su estado de "pensador" a lo que Nero se coloco su mano en la cara mientras decía lo estúpido que podía llegar hacer Dante.

-Mejor…déjalo ahí…que para ti es mucho pedir que recuerdes un nombre o que escuches cuando una persona te habla- el joven demonio suspiro exhausto y miro serio a Dante- Ahora respóndeme tu, porque carajo estas acá?-dijo colocando una mano en su cintura con Red Queen en su otra mano.

-Perdón…dijiste algo?-Dante no le había prestado atención, y vio que Nero estaba rojo de ira y a punto de cortarlo por la mitad.

-Hijo de ….-el pequeño alvino se abalanzó, junto a Red Queen, contra Dante quien por instinto se paro encima de la espada de este.

-Jajaja ya, ya nene, tranquilo quieres?- le encantaba hacerle enojar al menor. Para él era como un pequeño hobby que tenía, así como comer pizza, helado de freza, ver tele, dormir y hacer del vago todo el día.

Nero trato de calmarse, le costó un poco, pero logro su cometido.

-En fin…-Dante suspiro y se a recostó en un árbol a lo que Nero simplemente le miro confuso.- vine aquí porque 1- estaba en unos de los trabajos míos y 2- porque venía a visitarte -"quería verificar que estabas muerto y así quedarme con tus cosas, joo"…-pensó Dante decepcionado al ver que seguía con vida- y dio por causalidad que te encontré tirado rogando "Oh irresistible Dante por favor ayudameeee!! A mí un semi-demonio que es un bueno para nada y que no le gusta la pizza" y bueno me diste tanta pena que te ayude-Dante sonreía muy satisfecho a su respuesta y preparándose para el posible ataque del menor.

Nero quería golpear al imbécil de Dante, pero algo le detenía.

-"El…quería verme…vino hasta aquí, bueno por su trabajo pero luego el…yo"- Nero estaba metido en sus pensamientos y otra vez ese pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

-Ehy nene, tienes fiebre…neneeeee…-Dante se sorprendió al ver el sonrojo de las mejillas de Nero.- No me escucha…-por un momento el hijo de Sparda se la había ocurrido una idea, esto debió ser un milagro de los Dioses.

-Nene…te encuentras bien?...-Dante se coloco detrás de Nero y coloco sus labios detrás de la oreja de este, y despacio soplo en ella para luego morderla.

-Aaaaahh!!!...-Nero pego un pequeño saltito, mientras tapaba con ambas manos su oreja- q-que diablos ha-haces, viejo pervertido!?-su voz se notaba un poco agitada y estaba más rojo que antes.

-Jajajajajaja-Dante no paraba de reír, aquella reacción fue la mejor de todas las que haya visto del menor.

Nero parecía un perro rabioso a punto de morder a su "dueño" pero otra vez ese _algo_ le detuvo, esta vez fue el mismo Dante, luego de que por fin paro de reírse.

-Bueno nene me voy…fue divertido verte-Dante le sonrió, pero esta vez fue una sonrisa sincera.

Comenzó a alejarse de Nero, quien le miraba con un poco de angustia y desapareció de la vista de este.

Nero estaba a punto de llorar pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

-Dante…-dijo mirando por donde se había ido el caza-demonios, bajo la mirada con tristeza.

-Qué?...-Nero pego el grito al ver a Dante sobre un árbol encima de el.

-Pe-pero que mierda haces acá?-dijo con el corazón en la garganta, muy pálido por el susto.

-Ahyyy pero porque gritas, nene??-Dante se bajo de aquel árbol e izo una mueca de dolor. El pequeño "gritito" del menor lo había aturdido- acaso vas a gritar por cada cosa que te diga?- pregunto burlonamente.

Nero no dijo nada, era inútil decir o hacer algo, para el Dante ya era un caso perdido.

-Bueno…cuando me estaba yendo me acorde de algo y justo tu me llamaste y cuando me acerque me gritaste- Dante izo un pucherito y una lagrimita se asomó a sus hermosos ojos azulados.

-Aja, y que se te ofrece?- pregunto Nero recobrando su postura.

-Una pizza familiar sin aceitunas-Dante sonreía chistosamente, mientras que Nero simplemente se limito a levantar una ceja- pero que pésimo humor que tienen la gente y demonios hoy en día…-Dante miro para otra parte mientras cruzaba sus brazos y hacia, otra vez, pucherito. Nero le miraba aun con la ceja en alto mientras pensaba "Y este tipo es el hijo del demonio más fuerte que ah existido?".

-Bien, lo que quería preguntarte era si querías venir a trabajar conmigo al Devil May Cry-Nero no dijo nada es más se le quedo viendo con los ojos y su boca bien abiertos.- Y antes de que me lo digas, si te me vas a negar por Kyrie te lo digo desde ya, puedes ir y luego volver a Fortuna para verla y de paso luego te traes unas pizzas- Nero simplemente le miro con una ceja levantada y Dante cruzo los brazos- bueno bueno una pizza y unas cervezas- este sonrió y el menor le miró con cara de fastidio.-Bueno ya!! No me traigas nada!!...-dijo enojada el mayor- pero si quieres…

-No lo sé…-dijo al fin.

-Que no sabes..sobre las pizzas o si aceptas el trato?-dijo Dante confundido.

-No jodas con las malditas pizzas!!!-dijo enojado Nero- no sé si ir o no, dios eres de lo peor- se sujeto el sien con su mano.- además…-Dante le miro entre serio y confundido.

-Además qué?...-ese niño le estaba era muy problemático.

-Nada…-dijo suspirando, viendo a Dante.

-Como quieras…aquí te dejo mi número por si aceptas ir-Dante le paso una "tarjetita personal" y Nero la agarro y este se fue alejando con una mano en alto mientras se despedía- Adiós kid- y nuevamente desapareció.

Nero se quedo viendo, otra vez, el lugar por donde se fue el mayor pero esta vez no dijo nada. Se fijo el "papelito" y noto que el número de Dante estaba escrito en un pedacito de una caja de pizza. Nero levanto una ceja y emprendió marcha para volver a Fortuna.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya eran las 8 de la noche y Nero no había vuelto. Kyrie estaba muy preocupada por eso.

-Hermano, estás seguro de que eran pocos demonios?-pregunto la chica mirando con gran tristeza a su hermano.

-Claro que si, de seguro se cayó por un acantilado o se encontró con algún amigo ya lo conoces-dijo Credo despreocupadamente- o tal vez este muerto…-rio macabramente.

-Que quien está muerto?...-esa voz izo que se cayera de la silla en la que estaba Credo y mirase enojado a la puerta.

-Neroo-Kyrie corrió a este y lo abrazo- porque te tardaste tanto?-pregunto extrañada. Nero nunca fue de tardar, siempre venia en una hora o quizás menos según la situación.

-Eh?...por nada…-dijo rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice-…-Nero no sabía que decirle sobre su encuentro con Dante y su propuesta.

-Que sucede Nero?-pregunto la chica curiosa, ella sabía que algo tenia ya que estaba más extraño de lo normal.

-Kyrie…-llamo su hermano, esta le miro ¿Por qué todo actuaban de forma muy extraña el día de hoy?- ven siéntate, Nero te tiene que decir algo-acto seguido los tres prosiguieron en sentarse en el sofá.

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana de verano, el sol estaba en lo alto y el cielo estaba despejado. No hacía mucho calor, verdaderamente aquel era un día perfecto…o casi perfecto.

-Danteee!!-llamo una niña rubia, de aparentemente unos 12 o 13 años de edad- Dantee!! Abre de una vez ya son las 12, Dantee!!-golpeaba la puerta una y otra vez sin tener respuesta alguna. Al parecer no había nadie-Maldita sea Dante abre de una veeez!!-se sentó en el escalón del gran edificio donde claramente se podía ver el letrero de este que decía _"Devil May Cry"._

Unos minutos después la puerta por fin se abrió dejando ver al dueño de dicho edificio. Tenía unos pantalones negros, andaba descalzo, por encima de su cintura no llevaba nada dejando ver su perfecto y trabajado abdomen.

-Hola Patty-dijo vagamente y luego soltó un largo bostezo-que haces aquí?-pregunto dándole paso para que entrara y tomara asiento.

-Como que a que vengo? No es obvio… a que me des lo que me debes-dijo mirándolo de reojo y sentándose en el largo sofá de la "casita".

-Que te debo?...-pregunto tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio y colocando sus piernas sobre la mesa.

-Ayer jugamos al póker y me dijiste que si perdías me comprarías helado por toda una semana…así que dame-su mirada fue entre enojada y de burla, le encantaba hacer apuestas con él era más que seguro que ella ganaría.

-Como veras no tengo dinero…y no eh tenido trabajos que me dejen una buena paga-dijo mirando al techo y cruzando sus brazos.

-Siempre dices lo mismo- dijo haciendo pucherito y viendo al mayor de forma amenazante.

En ese mismo momento sonó el teléfono. Dante tenía planeado dejarlo pasar, no tenía ganas de ir a matar demonios en ese momento, pero la niña le obligo a contestar.

-_Ho_-… -trato de hablar una persona, parecía un joven y se notaba nervioso, pero Dante le interrumpió.

-Lo siento, pero ahora no está abierto así que llame luego…-y colgó sin decir más.

-Pero si serás idiota…así nadie querrá venir-dijo Patty suspirando de forma cansada.

-Me da igual que no venga nadie, así podre dormir más-Dante sonrió, se fue directamente al baño y se paro en la puerta-si viene alguien dile que estoy ocupado-dicho esto entro y cerró la puerta.

-Jooo, nunca vas a cambiar no?-Patty prendió la tele y comenzó a ver su telenovela favorita.


End file.
